Of Wizards and Witches
by Cuetlaxcoyotl
Summary: In which Remus has many secrets.


**Of Wizards and Witches**

 _In which Remus has many secrets._

Remus runs fearless through the Forbidden Forest, his cloak, brown and green, waving at his back. _What would my friends think_ , he asked himself, _if they knew that I often go out at night to search for Witches_. Sirius would never run out of stupid jokes and would torment Remus to the end of his days, without doubt. And when they learnt which kind of witches are the ones Remus goes hunting, well, knowing his friends they would take it the same as _his little furry problem,_ which is not a bad reaction to learning you are sleeping in the same room as a werewolf (au-contraire, it was the best, no, the perfect reaction, in fact; they are the best), but it would be awfully inconvenient in this situation.

Anyways Remus isn't telling them anything. One unspoken rule of the Puella –or in Remus' case, Puer- Magi, is to not involucrate more people (that way only lies heartbreak). Unfortunately, the only thing that keeps the other three Marauders from discovering Remus' other little secret is magic, but not the magic one learns at Hogwarts, and only a little, because if Remus has survived as Magi for this long is thanks to his own magic and using it as much as he cans instead of the Contract's. After all, one never knows if there will be enough Witches near Hogwarts. And that's another reason to his friends remaining unknowing: he doesn't go hunting regularly each month. It is unnecessary and even counterproductive. After a scare in first year when he returned home for Christmas with his Soul Gem almost completely dark, he learnt to hunt the most possible over the holidays to always have at least three extra Grief Seeds through the school year.

But tonight Remus is sure of the existence of a Witch, or at least a Familiar, at Hogsmeade. He doesn't really needs the Seed, but he can't leave it loose causing mayhem in the village. Also, the Full Moon is near and a part of him is aching for a fight.

Once in Hogsmeade finding the entrance to the Labyrinth is very easy, but he doesn't go in immediately. He stops a step away from the kaleidoscopic images of the portal and concentrates. The gem -forest green and round- in the clasp of his cloak shines, and then a part of it disappears, leaving in the clasp a piece in the form of a crescent moon. At the same time, a dark figure materialises at his feet, and without the need of Remus' orders, the gigantic wolf leaps to the portal and into the labyrinth. Remus follows him at a leisurely pace.

The interior of the barrier resembles London Underground, if the London Underground were a mostly monochromatic ink drawing with just some accents in the primary colours there and there, and if it existed in the medieval times, but that is probably Hogsmeade manifesting in the Labyrinth. It is a very tame one, seeing it is not underwater, or something. Adapting to the sensation of existing as a tridimensional being in a bidimensional environment takes a bit of time, but not that much as he has practice (and it is not as hard as getting used to breathing water with lungs: you just keep on drowning and drowning).

The walk to the centre of the barrier is also very easy, because it is where the wolf is going and he eliminates all the familiars in the way, so Remus just has to kill the ones that had respawned.

This is all routine.

But when he arrives to the Witch lair, he doesn't expect the scene before his eyes, because there is Severus Snape, dressed as a Black Knight with a dozen daggers floating at his back and a very familiar white cat watching him from a higher ground.

 _Looks like I'm not the only one keeping secrets_ , thinks Remus while he conjures his musket and shoots at the Familiar that approaches Snape from behind.

* * *

So instead of writing new stuff or finishing translating Audacity as I should, I translated to English this PMMM/HP crossover I wrote a bit back, and I added some stuff that's not in the Spanish version to it because that's one of the dangers of translating oneself, but I like it a lot better this way.

I consider writing Puer Magi is cheating, but at the time I couldn't figure out equivalent girl names for Remus and Severus (I thought later of Rhea, Severina, and I don't know about Sirius, Sothis? but to my unaccustomed to English ear it sounds like _sadist_ , so may be I'd just leave it as Sirius?), but it was written already and I'm very lazy…so magical boys it is. And you can find some drawings of how the transformations look like in my LJ (it is Cuetlaxcoyotl too, just slap dot livejournal dot com to it) in the tag that says hp/p3m: Magos y Brujas (everything is in Spanish, sorry).

Also, please excuse my very long notes and I could really appreciate if you send corrections if you think them necessary, and they probably are.


End file.
